


Nap time

by bethwithlit



Series: The Vision [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No shame, This is super self-indulgent, i guess, really short, sort of connected to my other vision fluff thing, the vision needs more fanfic, this is kinda stupid, you take a nap with the vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethwithlit/pseuds/bethwithlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk this was a prompt but yeah you take a nap with the vision kinda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time

“ _ Ugh…” _ You groaned, desperately trying to get your email to refresh despite the oh-so empty wifi sign in the corner of your phone screen. You were sitting in the shabby room of a scrappy hotel in the middle of nowhere. Of course. The first time the avengers decided to take you somewhere and it was this hell hole. You held your phone up, walking around the room. The floor was splinter-infested, so there was no way you were going to take your shoes off. The Vision was staring out the window nearby, gray overcast light shining around him.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, looking back at you.

“Yeah, there is. There’s no frickin’ wifi here!” You sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress letting out a loud creak as you did so. “How am I going to check my email or look at cute animal videos?” you huffed, setting the phone down on the side table. Vizh looked amused, to say the least.

“I would say we could go for a walk outside… but the weather appears less than favorable.”

“Can’t you, like, let it phase through you or something?”

“That’s true, but I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

You joined him by the window, looking out at the dreary landscape. Millions of miles away from civilization. Rain drizzled through the trees, sky gray and moving fast. The wind was picking up. The thought of taking a walk out in what would likely turn into a storm was not very appealing. You sighed. This was disappointing. You’d had it in your mind that maybe you and the team would go somewhere exciting (or at least  _ warm _ ) and that maybe you’d see something cool. Like explosions or a world wonder or something. Alas, all you could see for miles and miles was rain and trees.

“Sorry if this is… not to your expectations,” Vision said, an arm over your shoulder as you both watched the rain and wind become stronger. You patted his hand.

“It’s okay. I’m still glad I got to come along–” A yawn cut you off.

“Jet lag?”

You chuckled. “Yeah, probably. I’m exhausted.”

“Perhaps you would be better off taking a nap?” He suggested.

“You know… that actually sounds pretty good.” You yawned again. Man, how did you get this tired? “I think I will do that.”

 

Ten minutes later and you were almost asleep, ignoring the fact that someone had probably died in this bed. The room was dark enough to sleep, especially since the clouds and storm had taken over outside. The thing was, the storm was getting really harsh. It seemed that every raindrop was putting the stability of the building at risk. The thin sheet wasn’t really keeping you warm either, but you tried your best to ignore that. You jumped when a flash of lightning lit up outside, a thunderclap sounding immediately.

“Are you still awake?” The Vision whispered nearby.

You smirked a little. “Yeah. Join me?”

A pause. “Okay.”

The bed dipped as he laid beside you, and you instantly felt calmer as he wrapped an arm around you. You knew Vizh didn’t need to sleep. But you were glad that he liked spending time with you. You wished you could be that sacrificial with your time, your energy.

You fell asleep in minutes, curled up with the kind artificial human. He held you close, smiling at how peaceful you looked. He brushed some hair out of your face. He couldn’t help but be amazed at the miracle of humanity. These people – his people – could be so much like storms sometimes. They could be angry, unpredictable, dangerous. But they could also be calm. Peaceful. Lovely. Marvelously strange. He held you a little closer, feeling peaceful himself.


End file.
